


all of me (loves all of you)

by loveontheninthcloud



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Kinda AU, Song fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontheninthcloud/pseuds/loveontheninthcloud
Summary: So as I cannot emotionally let go of the idea of Carol/Maria being a couple and raising a daughter together before the events of the movie, I HAD to write this. Or more, it wrote itself. Also I am not able anymore really to write a fic other than this way so there's that.Anyway. It's kinda an AU because the song wasn't originally released in 2013 but I wanted to set this in 1997-ish? Monica's supposed to be 12/13 here (early teenager) complete with the sassy attitude. Excuse the wrong plot points, sorry not sorry.My lovely, amazing beta reader is @WardenRoot





	all of me (loves all of you)

**Author's Note:**

> So as I cannot emotionally let go of the idea of Carol/Maria being a couple and raising a daughter together before the events of the movie, I HAD to write this. Or more, it wrote itself. Also I am not able anymore really to write a fic other than this way so there's that.  
> Anyway. It's kinda an AU because the song wasn't originally released in 2013 but I wanted to set this in 1997-ish? Monica's supposed to be 12/13 here (early teenager) complete with the sassy attitude. Excuse the wrong plot points, sorry not sorry.
> 
> My lovely, amazing beta reader is @WardenRoot

\- Carol is listening to the radio when she hears the song  
\- She’s fixing something on the plane in Maria’s hangar and absentmindedly hums along  
\- Monica is ‘asleep’ in the backseat of the plane (she’s really just reading her Seventeen magazine, but Mama Carol doesn’t need to know (she knows))  
\- Maria is out walking the dog Monica really wanted to have and guilt tripped both her parents to get  
\- His name is Nick (Fury said he had dust in his eye when he heard the name, and no one mentions the tears (Uncle Nick’s not really that tough around his family))  
\- Everyone loves the dog, even though Fury openly admits he’s more of a cat person (Monica pretends to be offended)  
\- The next time Carol hears the song, is during her dishes duty with Monica  
\- Monica starts to grin when she hears Mama Carol sing some lyrics  
\- Carol starts humming the song while fixing the plane, walking the dog, showering, and doing all her tasks around the house  
\- It drives Maria crazy, and she’ll do anything to shut Carol up (including but not limited to making out until they’re both out of breath and Maria suspects that’s why Carol is singing all the time and honestly, she’s not complaining)  
\- Maria refuses to listen to the radio anymore in fear of the song that’s driving her crazy  
\- Carol starts to notice, and makes up lyrics to her humming (it totally doesn’t become sexy late at night after a couple glasses of wine when Monica’s in bed, nope)  
\- The next time it happens they’re both in the kitchen  
\- Maria still doesn’t know the full lyrics, so she laughs when her girlfriend starts to sing and turns back around to the stove, thinking it’s a sneaky move to have one of those make out sessions again while Monica is playing outside  
\- She is currently working on making dinner. It’s late afternoon. Talos and his family and Uncle Nick are coming over later for dinner  
\- Carol is banned from cooking after she almost set the kitchen on fire ages ago (“honestly C-53 sucks in the technological department compared to Hala, how do you even work these things?”) so she’s sitting at the bar looking at Maria, trying to steal looks and kisses  
\- “'Cause all of me. Loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections”  
\- Maria still has her back towards Carol when she hears a definitive tone in Carol’s voice  
\- There’s a faint thud  
\- Something drives Maria to turn around and then there’s Carol. On one knee. A ring in between her fingers  
\- She’s still singing, but Maria would admit later on she doesn’t even realize  
\- “Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too”  
\- There’s a beat of silence when she stops singing, and Maria’s tears fall down her cheeks  
\- The silence ends a moment later when Maria drops to her knees and wraps her arms around Carol, kissing her fiercely  
\- “so that’s a yes?”  
\- “of course, that’s a yes, you idiot”  
\- Neither of them notice Monica and Fury high-fiving in the doorway  
\- Dinner ends up being takeaway and ice cream  
\- And if Maria and Carol’s cheeks are red and splotchy and their eyes teary, well, don’t blame them

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @loveontheninthcloud or twitter @taylorismyfave8


End file.
